Puppy
by love4Naomily
Summary: Prompt: Aubrey and Beca are living together for a month now, Aubrey has just graduated from Barden, while Beca is a sophomore, one day after classes are done for the day Beca brings home a stray puppy, and tries to hide it from Aubrey, she goes to the extreme of hiding the puppy. Co-written with BabyGirl237


Prompt: Aubrey and Beca are living together for a month now, Aubrey has just graduated from Barden, while Beca is a sophomore, one day after classes are done for the day Beca brings home a stray puppy, and tries to hide it from Aubrey, she goes to the extreme of hiding the puppy, so Aubrey doesn't get suspicious even though Beca fake coughs and sneezes everytime the puppy makes a noise.

AN: This was co-written with **BabyGirl237**. We co-wrote another story and that one was uploaded by her.

* * *

**Puppy**

Beca Mitchell walked down the side walk carrying one bag of groceries. It was her turn to pick up the simple bread, milk and eggs from the grocery store, and unlike her girlfriend she preferred to walk. Aubrey said it was to cold, but Beca could care less. It was nice to get out and walk every now and then. She checked her watch and pouted slightly, knowing her girlfriend would not be home until late tonight so she would have to cook herself. What to make? She thought, Maybe some noodles. Her thoughts were interrupted by the softest of whimpers. Beca froze, thinking that she was just hearing things when the whimper came again. Beca look around for and soon discovered the direction of the whimpers. Beca slowly walked towards the direction of the whimpers and her jaw dropped at what she found. A little german shepherd puppy was cowering behind a trash can.

"Aw. Its okay." Beca cooed. She wouldn't tell anyone, but she was a sucker for dogs. She pulled out the loaf of bread and took one slice out. "Here you go sweetie." She cooed. The puppy slowly crawled over to Beca and snatched the bread from her hands. "Are you lost baby?" She asked the puppy, getting it gently. "I don't see a collar." She discovered and fell back with an 'umph' when the puppy jumped up onto her and licked her face. Beca giggled loudly, "Alright, alright. You are totally coming home with me." She said picking the puppy and groceries up. She started to walked back to her apartment, not even stopping to think about how Aubrey would react.

Once she got home, she put the puppy down and got a bowl to give him some water. After giving the puppy some water, she remember she didn't know how Aubrey would feel about the puppy. Aubrey has never told her what her view on pets is.

"I guess we'll just have to hide you until I bring it up." Beca said to the puppy as he jumped up onto the couch with her and started to lick her face once again. "You still hungry? Want some more bread?" Beca didn't know why she was talking to the little puppy, but she couldn't help it. She walked back into the kitchen and got another slice of bread for the puppy jumping at her feet.

"I guess I should start dinner." Beca huffed out, not wanting to stop playing with the puppy jumping on her leg with hopeful eyes. "A few more minutes won't kill me. Come on." Beca motioned to the puppy to follow her to the couch.

Beca played with the puppy for over a two hours. She didn't even notice that she had completely forgotten to make dinner, and it wasn't until she heard Aubrey start to unlock the door did Beca notice that it was now 10 P.M. "Oh shit!" Beca half whispered, half shouted. She quickly picked up the puppy and ran into their bedroom. She placed the puppy in their very large closet. "Alright you stay there love." Beca said with a coo.

"Beca, honey I'm home!" Aubrey called.

"I'll be back." Beca promised kissing the puppy on the head and quickly ran back out to Aubrey. She greeted her blonde girlfriend with a loving kiss. "Hi Bree." She said.

"Hey. Did you make dinner?"

"No." Beca said trying to avoid eye contact, she knew she would cave in if Aubrey saw her face.

"What did you eat? Are you hungry?" Aubrey started in a curious but concerned voice for her girlfriends health.

"I'm fine. Did you eat? Want me to make you something?" Beca secretly wanted her to say no so she could go back to the puppy.

"I'm fine." Aubrey went to walk down the hallway.

Beca instantly started to flip when she saw Aubrey starting to walk down the hallway. "Wait!" She yelled, "Let's watch a movie!"  
Aubrey looked at her girlfriend confused, Beca hated movies. "But you hate movies."  
Beca bit her lip, "I haven't seen you all day and I want to snuggle. And you love snuggling during movies." She said quickly. Aubrey smiled softly.

"Alright, let me go put my purse away." She said lovingly.

Beca grabbed her girlfriend's purse and smiled nervously. "I'll do it! You go make popcorn!" She declared, running to their room.

Aubrey found Beca's behavior a little weird, but ignored it, she wanted to snuggle with her girlfriend.  
Beca ran down the hallway and into their room, forgeting Aubrey's purse she put on the bed, she opened the closet door and the puppy jumped out at her.

"Hey little guy, I wasn't gone that long." She said giggling as the puppy attacked her face.

"Hey babe, what movie?" Beca heard Aubrey ask from down the hall.

"You choose, I know you love romantic movies."

"Good idea." Beca breathed a sigh of relief because Aubrey didn't come back there to find her with a puppy on her chest.

"If I don't ask her about you soon I might get in trouble." Beca started to talk to the puppy again, trying to put him back in the closet.

Aubrey started to get a little annoyed. Beca was taking forever! For god's sake its just a purse. "Beca come on!" Aubrey yelled.

Beca pouted and kissed the puppy on the head. "Alright bud, I'll be back." She promised. She ran back into the living room and sat down next to her girlfriend. "Sorry I took so long babe." She said, as she snuggled close to Aubrey.  
Aubrey smiled softly, "Its okay baby, let's just watch the movie."

Halfway through the movie Beca heard a soft cry from down the hallway.

"Hey, Bree, I'll be right back."

"Were are you going?" Aubrey asked curiously.

"Uh, bathroom."

Beca went down the hall after sneaking in the kitchen to get another piece of bread for the puppy. Opening the closet door she could see some scratches on the inside. "Puppy you have to stay quiet." Beca said handing the puppy the piece of bread.

The puppy simply let out another cry and walked around in two circles. Realization hit Beca like a sack of bricks, the puppy needed to go outside. "Damn it." Beca gulped, how was she going to get the puppy outside without Aubrey noticing. Beca looking around and found her very large sweatshirt. She quickly put it on and picked the puppy up, hiding him under the large sweatshirt. Beca tiptoed out of the bedroom. She snuck passed Aubrey and walked into the kitchen. "Aubrey I'm going to take out the trash!" She called, noticing that the trash was the perfect excuse to get out of the house.

"Hurry back."Aubrey called out.

Once outside Beca let the puppy out of her sweatshirt and dropped him onto the grass."Hurry up, it's getting cold out here." Beca mumbled under her breath.  
It was getting cold out. Beca could see her breath leave her in a cloud as she would breathed out, and the puppy had started shaking while he was sniffing the ground.  
Once the puppy was done, Beca picked him up, and got him back in her sweatshirt. She held him up as she walked inside.

As Beca opened the door she dropped dead, because there stood her blonde girlfriend with her arms crossed. "What took so long?" Aubrey demanded. "It does not take 15 minutes to take out trash Beca! You're going to get sick!"

"Uh..." Beca mumbled, holding the puppy close to her stomach.

"What's the matter?" Aubrey asked noticing how Beca held her stomach. "Does your stomach hurt?" Aubrey asked, concerned that her girlfriend might be sick.

"Just a little. I'm just gonna go change into some pajamas."

"Are you sure your okay. You're still holding your stomach." Aubrey was still concerned over her girlfriends health.

"I just think I need to lay down."

"I'll come with you, we can cuddle in bed. I want to make sure you don't get sick." Aubrey said, her hand hovering over Beca's stomach.

Beca quickly dodged her girlfriend's hand. "I'm fine!" Beca said with a nervous smile. "But, uh why don't you go turn off the movie and I'll meet you in our room?" She suggested.  
Aubrey sighed, a little annoyed with her girlfriend's actions. "Alright." She said. Beca smiled and ran to the bedroom. The moment she got in the room Beca placed the puppy on the bed.

"What to do? What to do?" Beca thought pacing slightly.

"Aha. Come on puppy, get under here." Beca pushed the puppy under the blanket on her side of the bed, got dressed as fast as she could, and she slid in to lay down with the puppy on her side.

Aubrey returned to the room a little sad to see Beca already in bed under the covers.  
"Are you sure your okay? You're still holding your stomach."Aubrey said walking over to Beca's side and kneeling down, with a concerned look on her face.

Beca smiled nervously, "I'm fine." She said. The panicked when she heard the puppy bark, and quickly covered it up with a cough. This made Aubrey freak out even more.

"Beca, your getting sick!" She said. Aubrey quickly placed her hand on Beca's forehead. "Hm, no fever." She said. "Stay here, I'm going to get you some medicine so you don't get any worse." Aubrey declared.

"Puppy what am I going to do?" Beca pondered the question.  
Beca got up and moved the puppy to the back of the closet. She then laid back down pretending to be sick, fake coughing when thepuppy made a noise.  
Aubrey came back into the room and walked back over to Beca's side. "Baby take this." Aubrey said handing Beca two pills.

Beca grumbled a little bit, "Bree, I'm fine I don't need any medicine." Beca whined, coughing again when the puppy barked.

"You keep coughing! You're getting sick, so you need to take this so you don't even worse!" Aubrey said sternly, and what Beca didn't realize is that she didn't completely close the closet door and started to flip when she saw the puppy.

Aubrey stood up and said, "Take the medicine."

"Fine, just come lay down." Beca said nervously, hoping the puppy would stay there.

"Okay. I just want you to get better. I hate it when you're sick." Aubrey said with concern lacing her voice.  
Just as Beca calmed down a little she heard Aubrey. "What is that?" Beca turned to see Aubrey pointing at the closet door, where the puppy stood

Beca groaned softly, and jumped out of the bed. She ran over to the puppy and quickly picked him up. "I found him." She admitted, "I didn't know how you would react, because we never really talked about having a pet. He was just so cute! And helpless! And sweet! Please don't make me give him away!" She begged, her eyes filling with tears.

"Beca..." Aubrey started.

"Pwease!" Beca said, pouting like a 3 year old. "Pwease let me keep him!" She begged.

"I don't know, Beca." Aubrey started, but Beca silenced her by placing the dog on her Girlfriends lap, and he attacked her face with kisses.

"Pwease?" Beca asked.

"He didn't have a tag or anything?"

"No, he's just so lovable and adorable. I don't want him back out on the street."

Aubrey sighed softly, "Alright we can keep if, but you have to make sure you feed, water, and play with him." She said. "He's your responsiblity."  
Beca squealed and attacked her girlfriend in a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She squealed, picking the puppy up and kissed his head. "Now, I think I'm going to call you Guss." She declared.

"Can we pwease snuggle now?" Aubrey asked, using Beca's word, in a quiet voice looking at the ground.

"Just let me put Guss down, I can get him stuff tomorrow. You never have to ask me to cuddle." Beca said lifting Aubrey's head to look her in the eyes. Aubrey just gave her a shy smile, as Beca moved back into bed. Guss jumped onto their bed and curled up at their feet.

"He is adorable." Aubrey admitted while Beca wrapped her arms around her. Whith one last goodnight kiss they all fell into a peaceful sleep


End file.
